1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a combined table and seat assembly and more particularly, to a combined folding table and seat assembly which is collapsible into a self-contained carrying case. Most particularly, the present invention relates to folding table and seat assemblies which include connecting members connected to the table and seat, and safety pins engaged in leg supports of the seat for providing a readily portable, stable, and simple folding table and seat assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Combined table and seat assemblies are known which are structured with a folding table and seat, which are collapsible into a self-contained carrying case. Such table and seat assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,100, 4,101,164, 4,111,482, 4,249,773 and 4,653,804. However, there are many problems with the prior art table and seat assemblies, for example, it is very difficult to handle such assemblies because the structures are very complicated, and are unstable.